Peabody Interview
by rjdog115
Summary: Mr. Peabody never would have known what to say about rjdog115's drawings of him. This said Sherman couldn't have been more surprised. How will the two cope with an artist who is willing to draw anything from anyone. Even if it means to be one of Peabody doing un-Peabody stuff or getting into crazy situations. A/N: Yes I'm from Furaffinity. My account is the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Peabody walked out of the kitchen untying his apron and wiping his paws dry. Boy was it a morning, cleaning up his dish and pans. It was hard to get the scrambled eggs of the pan, but it was a task a devoted father had to take to keep a tidy house. Sherman was nice enough to do his dish, giving less work for the dog father. Such a well-mannered boy to do what was right.

Sherman was at his computer typing up an assignment for class. Sure it was a sunny Saturday morning, but Sherman always wanted to finish his task before he could enjoy himself.

Mr. Peabody walked over to his son's side to see how much he had accomplished. To his amazement, Sherman had already typed five paragraphs on the French Revolution after just eating his breakfast not 20 minutes ago. He had a structured essay with an interesting hook that caught the attention and demanded the reader to view. What was even more was that Sherman didn't look as though he was about to stop his typing as well.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody. What do you think about my essay so far?" asked an enthusiastic Sherman.

"Fine, Sherman. It seems you have outdone yourself yet again." replied the smiling beagle. He was proud that his seven and a half year old was already aiming high.

"Are you going to take a break? It's a beautiful morning." Peabody asked. He was concerned however that Sherman may get overworked.

"Ok Mr. Peabody. I'll stop now. But first… I'm gonna check to see if Penny has anything to tell me." Sherman replied before saving his files and turning to his email.

Penny was on and was telling Sherman that she was online on Tumblr when she came across a link labeled: #Peabody, #Idon'tknowwhypeoplearesoobsessed. She said that she has never been surprised in her life.

Sherman, being a considerate friend, asked what was in that file that would give her such a jolt. This followed to be a two minute wait for her response of a link to a site called 'Furaffinity'.

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody and Mr. Peabody looked back at Sherman. They were nervous at what would be on that site. What on earth would Miss Peterson be so worked up about? With that final thought Penny sent a message saying: "Don't let your dad see this."

Welp. That gave him more the reason to see why Sherman could see it but not him. He looked at Sherman and nodded a yes. Sherman looked at the screen and trailed the mouse to the link.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherman couldn't help but let his mouth drop in awe while Peabody just stood there looking at the drawings of him. What was even more was the user page of rjdog115's. Many people have favorited a lot of the Peabody pictures.

Pages of pages of pictures of Peabody in bondage. Many included him tied up and gagged. Some showed a dog whistle and Mr. Peabody wrenching in pain at the sound coming from it. As well it showed him tortured by the dog whistle as well. That one had the beagle with a taped up muzzle with a dog whistle inserted in the mout. The image follows with his nostrils taped up, so that when he breathed, he would blow into the whistle which wrenched his ear and shrunk the pupils in his eyes.

Some also showed people they knew as well. One showed Penny blowing a dog whistle in a small bubble as an anguished Peabody writhed on the floor. Another showed one of Peabody tied down and on his knees to a Grunion blowing a dog whistle.

Another looked as though it mocked him and Sherman making them look like fools. Mr. Peabody was tied to a pole while Sherman beat a mechanism that would knock his jaws everytime he hit it with a hammer. This was set with the two in Renaissance Italy in what appears to be Da Vinci's workshop. This made the white beagle flinch at the memory of Sherman unknowingly trying to help recharge the WABAC with his father and Da Vinci. One as well had Peabody laying on his snout with the little 'is anyone amused burning in Peabody's mind'.

As they browsed through they came across many with Peabody getting humiliated by Animal Control. Him with a catch stick around his neck as tape covered his muzzle. Then one showed a hogtied Peabody laying on the ground as Animal Control stood around a beaten Peabody. Another one had him gagged and strapped to the table as a syringe came close to one of his arm. The description of the image stated: "Will Peabody get out of his biting mishap?" This followed by to image that showed one with Sherman saving him by a court order (leading the two to smile a little). While after that came one of a crying Sherman holding a lifeless Peabody.

Both Mr. Peabody and Sherman stopped at that point stopped looking through the images of Peabody in bondage. Sherman was devastated on how partially similar the drawing was to him, and Peabody wrenched at the imagination of the things done to him. They were curious on how it could be that someone would do this to them. Curious enough to view rjdog115's user page again to find that he does Q&A to anyone. With that, they descended to creating questions for the so called artist on his fascination with the beagle.

Rjdog115 went through his mail. Comments, watch notifications, and notes. The notes however came across him with a sudden impulse since it was addressed to him by the subject of his recent works. How curious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you guys never seen my account on Fur, then I'm just gonna say that I get paid to draw whatever people want. The one that is nice that doesn't show him in agony or him not tied up is my personal work.**

Rj sat in front of the screen looking at the first question from his subject. How amazing to get contacted by Peabody on his art. Then came a moment of confusion as to why he had decided to look at his work in the first place.

'Why am I tied up?' was the first question that was listed with the other four. This was simple to answer since it was the basis of Rj's dealings. He was paid to do it. He wasn't gonna cheat his customer and take the money. Nor would he be unprofessional to think oddly of the customer for requesting such a strange thing.

Sensing a little bit of horror as to why Peabody would send this, rjdog115 also included that he enjoyed drawing the beagle. Then he realized that he should also include the part about how Peabody was requested many times and that other artists have done similar things as well.

'How many drawings have you done of me?' That came in as simple yet hard for rjdog115 to answer. Yet he would admit that he has done many drawings of Peabody, with some just a coloring of past sketches, he couldn't really say the exact number of them done. Sure it was probably (or totally) because he was lazy to count the exact number, but there were just so many that he did he wasn't gonna count them all. So he estimated about 75-80.

'Are you very interested in me as to draw me in such state?' Nope. He wasn't obsessed with Peabody, but he did like the dog since rjdog115 enjoyed the movie made on him. But no, he wasn't obsessed with Peabody. But he has to admit that after doing so many drawings of Peabody, he has started liking the dog as his favorite character.

'Is all of your drawings on Mr. Peabody about him being bound?' There seemed to be a sense of worry in that question as well as the fact that it was Sherman who asked that.

"No. There are six picture that I created myself that depicted Peabody's rough puppyhood as a mini series. Then there came two follow up pictures of one from when Peabody was imprisoned and was believed to have gotten sick in his confinement. One where you're carrying a passed out Peabody away from said prison and the other of you nursing him back to health. There was a lot of one of Peabody getting rescued by you or freed by you. What? I couldn't leave Peabody in his demise in all of the well, there was one that was my personal that did have him tied up, but not extreme. This was before people paid me to draw bondage on Peabody. Since admittedly, I drew non-bondage before thing went bondage. It was a smiling Peabody wrapped in a child leash as smiling baby you nuzzled the nose of Peabody. Turns out questions on if I could do more just like this was headed in a direction that wasn't the golden brick road I thought was being asked about. That's it, hope it helped you guys clarify some things on my art."

That was that. Rj answered all of the questions Peabody was concerned with and Sherman's as well. Then, doubting they would find it, he sent them links to all his personal drawings and hoped that it wouldn't disappoint. "Message me" was the last thing included before being sent.

**A/N: Well now you guys know about my artist story. Hope you like it in this fictional drab I made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is their reaction to some of the pictures I made. As you can tell the cover image was the baby pic I described in chapter 3.**

"So, what happened when your dad saw the pictures?" asked a curious Penny as she and Sherman sat down for lunch. Sherman almost snorted milk when she asked out of the blue about what had happened. It wasn't out of surprise, but humor since some of Peabody's reactions to some were quite hilarious.

"It was funny! You should have seen when he saw the pictures of him getting tickled by a feather. He especially winced at the one of him getting mummified and had his foot brushed with an Egyptian fan." Sherman replied as he giggled at the image of a distressed Peabody.

Penny couldn't help, but laugh at how Sherman exclaimed his father's reaction. She could almost picture Peabody grimacing at the site of himself in bandages. Then again, she could picture him in rjdog115's other picture, like one where Peabody was hogtied and tickled or one where he was in a chair tickled.

"He was even more worried about the dog whistle ones. I don't think he enjoyed the one with Grunion or the one with the whistle in his mouth and a covered nose." Sherman stated as he took a bite of Peabody's special grilled chicken sandwich. "He wasn't to pleased at the dog whistle sitting next to my laptop. Like he stopped wagging his tail and looked at it like it was a bomb." Sherman said after swallowing.

"He was also really tense when he saw the one with him gift wrapped. He felt embarrassed at the thought of being put in a box." Sherman said. "I felt sorry for him since I opened the box in the picture to find an embarrassed Mr. Peabody. It was nice to see me untie him and carry him though."

"Man, that must have hurt his pride." Penny said as she spun her spaghetti in her fork. Sherman then replied "It didn't upset him that much than the one with him getting kidnapped by Da Vinci's little doll. I've never heard him whimper, but it was pretty creepy to see it."

Penny laughed picturing Peabody whimper. It was a cute thought since, he was a dog and he was kind of adorable even though he acted like an adult.

"He, however, did NOT like the Animal Control ones. He felt ashamed to be reminded that he was a talking dog in society." Sherman said frowning. "He also looked more disturbed when he saw the picture of him about to get euthanized by them." Sherman said. He remembered Peabody whimpering more when he saw the picture of himself strapped to the table without being able to say anything before getting injected with the poison.

Sherman remembered asking if Peabody was alright, but was left with a little whimper from the beagle. During that time, Sherman could tell that Peabody was thinking about how he had almost lost Sherman. Sure Peabody looked a little bit happier with the picture of Sherman freeing him while an officer showed a court order that freed the beagle from the clutches of Animal Control. However, Peabody became crestfallen at the next picture that was a different outcome, in which he had been killed and a crying Sherman was left holding a lifeless beagle with tears streaming down his face.

"Mr. Peabody said that he couldn't get over the fact that he'd leave without telling me he loved me." Sherman said to Penny. That made her feel even more worst for showing them it.

"Sherman, what happened to Peabody after he saw that?" she asked with a great deal of concern. She did not want to hurt the feelings of her best friend's father. "He wasn't really happy like he was the minutes before he came to my side." Sherman said. "I didn't know what to do, so I gave him a hug, which made his tail wag a little. It was pretty fantastic to cheer him up." With that, Sherman began to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Tell him I'm sorry if it scared him with the pictures of him getting tied up." Penny said in a quiet tone that made Sherman stop mid-bite. He looked at a guilty looking Penny who genuinely looked sorry for what has come.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay." he said before patting her back. Penny looked at Sherman and smiled at the comfort given to her by her greatest, most spectacular friend. The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch for the two even though they were nowhere near complete.

**A/N: hope you like it so far. Please like and review. It helps me a lot. Thanks for the idea of a guest. The next will be an after school moment for Peabody, Penny, and Sherman! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since it has been requested, time for some tickle moments.**

After school, Mr. Peabody arrived in his mope and awaited the arrival of Sherman. He however was greeted by both Sherman and Penny. What a pleasant surprise to see the two.

"Hello Miss Peterson. It is an honor to see you. Good afternoon Sherman!" Peabody said.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody!" both children said. Today, after school, Sherman and Penny were going to hang out again in the penthouse (It is not a date, no matter how many times the kids in class teased about it). Both jumped into the sidecar and was whisked away toward the penthouse.

On the way up the elevator, Peabody couldn't help but notice that Penny and Sherman were giggling about something that was on Penny's phone. When they exited his sensitive ears picked up a "Mr. Peabody is not going to be pleased about this" from a whispering Sherman. This followed by a giggle from Penny as she looked at the beagle.

"What are you two hiding?" asked Peabody.

"Nothing" Penny said to Peabody as both Sherman and her stifled a laugh. Obviously, Peabody was curious as to what the two were planning.

"What's going on?" he asked sternly. he was beginning to become suspicious as to what the two was hiding.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Penny mid-laugh as she looked at a humored Sherman.

"Yes." Peabody replied. Penny glanced at Sherman who gave a small nod. Penny walked up to Peabody and showed him her phone. On it was a picture of Peabody tied up with his arms and foot behind his back, laughing under a rope muzzle as a feather rubbed his soles.

"What?" Peabody stammered, surprised that both Penny and Sherman were looking at this. His tail in response straightened out as he looked at the crooked mouth of himself in the picture, to interject that he was ticklish. In truth, he was very ticklish, as he can be outmatched by Sherman when he got his belly rubbed.

"To be honest, I kind of liked the pictures he draws, so I +watch him on Deviantart." Penny said as she giggled. To Peabody's realization, this was a different website than the one he saw. Was this guy in other places as well?

"Why would you like this? It's like…" peabody searched for a word to say after that, but was cut off by Penny as she slightly giggled.

"But… You're so cute" she said as she pointed to the bound white beagle.

"You have to admit Mr. Peabody, you kind of are." Sherman said. This caught Peabody in surprise. He would have never thought that Sherman would like this. No. he was so sure, Sherman would be the last person to like this. Peabody obviously wasn't very good at hiding his thought because what he didn't know that his mouth was agape and that his ears were sticking up in surprise from what Sherman just said.

Penny and Sherman bursted out laughing at the sight of Peabody becoming surprised. This caused the dog to droop his ears and look at the ground in embarrassment. He was ashamed long enough for Penny and Sherman to look at him.

"Hey Mr. Peabody, are you okay?" asked Penny as she came near the sad beagle. Sherman walked up to Peabody and asked the same thing, but with no prevail.

"Mr. Peabody… I'm sorry for saying that I liked it." Sherman said feeling a little guilty for causing the sadness. This followed with an apology from Penny to.

"It's alright. You can like whatever you want." Peabody said to the both of them. They were not convinced that he was all better since his ears were still drooping and he was quiet. He began his stroll to his office a little hurt at the fact that Sherman saw an embarrassing picture of him. At a point of almost arriving at his office, Sherman whispered into Penny's ear a way to make Mr. Peabody feel better.

"Umm, Mr. Peabody… Would you like to play a game?" asked Penny a little bit mysteriously. This however caught the beagle's attention enough.

"What do you mean?" Peabody asked, not noticing Sherman walking behind him. Without a warning he felt the ever so scratch on his stomach that sent a sensation through him. The one thing that could leave the dog wagging and laughing. He was ambushed. He fell for a ticklish trap.

Penny then descended in joining Sherman as they both rubbed his belly making his leg jerk and his tail to wag furiously. They were all laughing at amusing the dog and making him feel happy. Sherman than did, the one thing that Peabody as well enjoyed… Getting his ear scratched.

"Hahahha." Peabody stammered as he felt more relaxed as the two children rubbed his fur. It wasn't long until they both stopped for the dog to catch his breathe. "Hope you feel better." Penny said with a smile. "Yeah." Sherman agreed as he steadied his breathe from the joy.

Peabody smiled and got up from his back. "Thank you, that was very kind of you both." he said with a smile. His tail was still wagging and he was grinning.

"I'm sorry if I mocked you for liking the picture." Penny said and Sherman agreed with her. He didn't like to see his dad upset.

"It's quite alright. You are right, I do look… cute… in the picture." Peabody said with a smile. He had to be honest, it made him look kind of adorable.

Peabody than walked to his office while Penny and Sherman went to Sherman's room. Feelings were mended, fun was had, and everyone was happy.

**A/N: There you have it, my thoughts on how Peabody felt on my tickle pics of him. Oh, my Deviant username is rjdog116. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the tickle art that they were looking at in the last chapter. **** art/Peabody-Hogtie-Tickling-466576810**

Mr. Peabody typed furiously on his computer. Quantum theory was simple, but he couldn't help but remember all the pictures he saw with Sherman the day it was emailed to him.

He shivered at the very thought of being tickled by a feather as he laid on the ground bound He in truth was very ticklish, even though he would not like to admit it. It was a weakness that he couldn't simply overcome. He also was scared with the thought of being bound and gagged.

He then came to the thought of being inside a gift box as Sherman opened it. He felt embarrassed at the thought of being stuffed in the box. He then felt the pity that Sherman laid upon him in the picture. Then he felt the sadness that he felt in the picture. His figure was broken and he felt diminished from the picture. Sherman comforted him then, but the boy was concerned even now.

Mr. Peabody developed the worst fear with Animal Control when the space time continuum was disrupted, but he was never reminded about what they could do. Back then, he only feared about not being able to save the world with Sherman in it, but deep down he shared the same fear of his death as Sherman did.

He grew a great anxiety toward being reminded about his fate for biting someone. Grunion was hurting the boy, and as a parent, he had all the right to do what he did. However, the fact that he was a dog gave enough reason to get wire around his neck. He had never thought about the fear of near death.

The picture of the needle reaching his arm made him almost whimper. It wasn't the fact that it was clear poison... It was the fact that in the picture, Peabody's reaction in it was near what he would have done. The fear in the eyes, the muffled plea was enough to give the dog nightmares.

What came next only made it worst. The picture of him laying lifeless only made it worst. The pain in Sherman's tear and the silent death was too much. He could only imagine that he left the world without telling Sherman he loved him. It comforted him more to see the picture of him getting freed and pardoned.

It was then that he realized that he was sitting at his computer for five minutes in thought. I wasn't half done and he had to be done in another half hour to make dinner. Focus was the only mental note he gave himself before he continued his typing.

Sherman and Penny went through more of the pictures that were on rjdog's profile. it was nice to see the pictures of Peabody in states that were simple. Sherman liked looking at his father when he was not in pain, so he kind of liked the tickle pictures more.

Penny said that she liked the one of him in the gift wrap. he was adorable when he became surprised, and she couldn't help but awe at his sad face.

"What do you think Sherman?" asked Penny as she pointed at the screen to the gift wrapped Peabody.

"It's nice, but I feel sorry for Peabody. He was so upset when he saw himself. his face matched the picture then." Sherman answered.

"Did you like it?" Penny then asked, curious about Sherman's thought on seeing himself with a boxed Mr. Peabody.

"It was kind of funny. I never saw him so down and I kind of liked the thought of me helping him." Sherman said. He then added, "I found it nice to remember that I can carry him to."

"It is weird to look at these pictures of your dad right?" Penny asked obviously curious on the matter of Sherman's thought. That and they were bored, this was a great topic of discussion.

"No, it's not weird. I mean, maybe it was weird for Mr. Peabody. He was embarrassed, but it kind of cute to see him in the drawings." Sherman replied. he had to be honest that it wasn't as weird to see Mr. Peabody like that since, he did see Peabody captured by people when traveling in the WABAC.

"I will say that one with him as puppy was adorable. Mr. Peabody was depressed because his puppyhood was rough and it kind of discouraged him to remember." Sherman said bluntly and kind of fast as though he was ashamed that he told Penny about Peabody's sadness.

"What did you do?" Penny asked with concern.

"I actually cared him away since he seemed dazed. He was looking really sad and quiet, so I cared him out of the room." Sherman awkwardly replied.

"Sherman, your dad must really feel ashamed with his past." Penny said as she twiddled her finger.

"Kind of, but he never really let it get him down too much." Sherman said, reassuring that Penny wouldn't feel sad.

"Ok, that's good." Penny said. The time was getting late. Penny grabbed her backpack and got up.

"Bye Sherman." she said looking at the boy. She ran to the elevator and yelled a good bye to Peabody as well.

"Good evening, Miss Peterson." replied Peabody as he left his office.

"See you tomorrow Penny!" Sherman yelled waving away as the elevator closed and Penny was gone.

"Come Sherman. It's dinnertime." Peabody said leading the boy toward the kitchen.

Peabody returned to his office. The tomato marinara sauce could have used a little more rosemary, but Sherman ate it all with glee. He jumped on his chair and swiveled back to face his computer. he then got a curious inquisition to see how what was posted by rjdog115 now. He was okay with seeing rj's drawings now. After getting reassured that Penny and Sherman didn't think differently about him.

**A/N: **

** art/Gift-for-Sherman-Part-1-466304167**

** art/Gift-for-Sherman-Part-2-466304595**

** art/Gift-for-Sherman-Part-3-466305273**

** art/Gift-for-Sherman-Part-4-466305789**

**This is the topic of discussion.**

**Peabody's fear. It hasn't been inked and colored yet.**

** view/13496697/**

** view/13506129/**

** view/13496728/**

**I'm showing you guys a lot of things. That isn't really something to look at on Fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I changed the last chapter if you guys didn't know.**

Mr. Peabody was laying on the ground. His back hurts and he could tell that walking would be a pain. The ground was stone, which was strange to see in this century, especially in New York. The other thing was, that he was wearing his French aristocrat clothing. The one that he wore when he showed Sherman, the French Revolution.

He tried to get up, but found it hard. His leg and foot was pulled to his back and his arms were behind him. The more he pulled, the more he realized that he was snared by ropes, each holding itself on his arm and leg.

He tried to say something, but then realized that something large was in his mouth, keeping him from saying anything. The smell was sweet and it had a hard surface that made his teeth clench. As he bit down, he could sense the taste of a cantaloupe.

That was then that he felt the foot of someone stepping on the back of his head, surprising him and making him give a muffled gasp. What he heard was a laugh of mockery. The laugh was so burnt in his memory that he knew that the haughty laugh could come from only one Frenchmen. One that had never been fond of the talking beagle.

"I got you at last pooch. How do you like the taste of the lowest fruit?" Robespierre said to the feeble beagle pressing his foot a tad more forcefully.

"Mmmmpphhh." Peabody sputtered, trying hard to break his bonds. Before he could even so much as wriggle, he felt himself get lifted up and was carried away.

"Enjoy your last meal." Robespierre said walking away from Peabody toward the guillotine. The cantaloupe hung from his jaw as things went black.

Mr. Peabody woke up under the the blade of the guillotine once more. This time, the beagle was tied down his muzzle rapped and strewn to the boards. He was stuck, there was no way of getting out discreetly and he knew that even if he did, the guards would get to him before he could do anything to escape.

Robespierre was talking the crowd once more. He was shouting at them as guards stood around, obviously aware that Sherman was nowhere to be found. He wasn't sure where, just as long as he was safe.

His hand raised as he signalled at the executioner. The man complied and nodded, ready for the command. Peabody starred out at the crowd trying to take in all that was left. The sky, the air, the people, the smoke, the… With a realization, he saw that clouds had formed around them, blurring his sight.

He heard a snip and a snap and coughs from the crowd. Then he felt arms that lifted him from the boards that held down his neck. The arms were tiny, that of a child. The smell was that of a child he knew. The red hair was of a child that loved him. The child was Sherman! He had saved Mr. Peabody. He was running with his dear father away from danger.

The more Peabody smiled, the more his image distorted. The crowd was gone, and everything was black. What was going on? Why is it that there is nothing?

Sherman had to admit that, he has done this a lot. In all honesty, he was always sure when it came time to rest. Obviously, Mr. Peabody had done enough work for the day, especially since he was laying on his keyboard with a slight snore coming toward the boy's ear. His arm was resting on the back of his head like he was using it as a pillow.

Sherman was aware of what he would do. What he always did when he found his father fast asleep in his office.

The beagle grunted a little in his sleep. Sherman was sure that he was just dreaming. He wouldn't dare wake his father as he was resting.

Sherman took a hold of Mr. Peabody's leg and arm and gently lifted him off his chair until Sherman was cradling a bundle of white fur. This made the dog's tail wag. Whatever the reason that would make Peabody wag his tail at being carried was nothing to Sherman. Mr. Peabody was happy now, so that was enough for him.

The beagle let out small warm breaths onto Sherman's back. Sherman then sighed at a drowsy Mr. Peabody and strolled down the hallway toward his room. Resting him down on his bed, Mr. Peabody smiled at the smell of his room.

Sherman then removed his glasses and bowtie and placed them on his nightstand. Sherman then lifted the blanket over Peabody and covered him in the warm fabric. He smiled more and curled under the blanket.

"Sherman…" mumbled the sleeping Peabody as he laid in his bed, happy at the lingering smell of his boy.

The day was hard and busy, but the night was his joy. Sherman smiled at the beagle as Mr. Peabody rested in deep slumber and from the comfort of his mattress.

Sherman turned around, reaching the door knob. He gently closed the door, until only a small crack was left. "Good night Mr. Peabody." Sherman whispered as he closed the door and made his way to night retirement from the day.

**A/N: **** art/Execution-Part-1-Captured-Peabody-Bondage-466550866**

** art/Execution-Part-2-Guillotine-Peabody-Bondage-466551660**

** art/Execution-Part-3-Escape-Peabody-Bondage-466550702**


End file.
